The rationale for this Research Training Program derives from the fact that musculoskeletal disorders and injuries have a significant impact on society in terms of public health, productivity, and cost. This interdisciplinary program was designed to train postdoctoral Ph.D.s and M.D.s in the same research environment. Trainees with doctoral degrees in engineering and M.D.s (either pre or post residency) will be chosen for intensive training in biomechanics research. Trainees will acquire a background in the biomechanics of the musculoskeletal system and will be given the opportunity to become fully versed in biomechanics specific to the spine, shoulder, hip, knee, or ankle joints. This program was designed to train scientists who will make significant contributions to academic musculoskeletal research. Trainees with Ph.D. degrees in either biomechanics or engineering will have the option of advanced training in anatomy, physiology, experimental design and statistics. Trainees with a M.D. degree will be offered courses in experimental design and statistics, biomechanics, mechanics, dynamics, and materials science. Course work will be designed around the trainees' previous experience and will supplement their education. All trainees will focus their training on laboratory based research in collaboration with a faculty mentor and will participate in the Departments research seminars, journal clubs, and formal basic science lectures. We are acutely aware that orthopaedics surgeons interested in pursuing research and teaching following their surgical training have, according to Douglas Jackson recent past president of the American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons, become an "endangered species". Thus, one of our primary goals in developing this grant application is to do our part in improving, if not correcting, this problem.